Ryo-chan and Kin-chan
by SternenDisaster
Summary: Little stories, I wrote for the Super Rookies Week 2016. 1. Reaching puberty, many things changed. 2. They were always together and that would never change. 3. Pressure was what brought him down. 4. Ryoma still didn't understand anything. 5. He felt lifeless without him. 6. Kintaro couldn't beat Ryoma. Neither in tennis nor in life. 7. Maybe, just maybe, he had a heart.
**A/N: That are little stories I wrote for the Super Rookies Pair Week 2016. I never posted them here, but well. They don't have a connection with each other.**

* * *

 **1.** Puberty

Both reached adolescence pretty fast. They looked more attractive than they were as twelve years and most people that saw them couldn't help but be attached. That's why when they got in high school, everyone couldn't believe that it was them. Especially since their were now a bit more mature.

That weren't the only things that changed though.

They had gained new interests, which weren't tennis, so everyone was surprised, especially Seigaku, since Ryoma having another interest than tennis sounded like a bad joke to them. There were various things they tried out. Artistry as example. Both started drawing and Ryoma had found especially a liking for markers, while Kintaro loved drawing with watercolors. They tried many things, so it shouldn't have been surprising to Seigaku and Shitenhoji, that they would eventually get curious about the opposite gender.

Or better said the same gender.

It was in a training camp, were both decided to play a match against each other. The others already got into the building, where they would stay for two weeks. Both played an intense match and in the end no one won, since Ryoma again sliced the ball in half and while Kintaro already knew the move, he didn't except it and could only return one half. After the match both talked a bit, actually just Kintaro, since Ryoma just said one word once in awhile.

"Hey, are you even hearing?"

"Mm."

"Come on, respond like a normal human."

"Mm."

"Hey, Ryo-"

"Mm."

Kintaro didn't take the other's disinterest well, so he did the only thing he could think of. The thing his mother did when she wanted his father's attention.

 _He kissed Ryoma._

 _And for some reason Ryoma kissed back._

It didn't help that the others got worried and decided to look if they were okay. Or better said that Hyotei, Shitenhoji, Rikkai and Seigaku all observed the kiss.

"W-what..."

"Kin-chan..."

"80% chance of this happening."

"No, 80, 25%"

"Are you serious...?"

"What happened," Akaya asked, wondering why the two were kissing.

His captain smiled, whilst amusement flickered in his gaze.

"They hit _puberty_ , Aka-chan."

 **2.** Together

"Hey, Ryo!"

Ryoma didn't turn around nor did he stop walking. He was way to used to Kintaro appearing from nowhere. After all this happened like everyday. Kintaro would appear in the morning and not leave his side until afternoon. Since Ryoma didn't mind, even secretly enjoyed, his existence, both were known to be always together. They took the same classes and even after classes they were still seen hanging out together. They would play a tennis match, talk about games or even different manga, but whatever they did, the two did it together. Even if vacation started, they wouldn't leave each other's side. At first the other students believed, that they both were just best friends, but then everyone started getting suspicious, since the two seemed also to be often away. No one knew where they were and what they did, but for some reason, they didn't want to know.

One day Yukimura, Shirashi and Fuji decided to visit them and everyone was scared, having heard of the roommates of room 201 and... Their accidents. They were infamous in Japan and everyone heard of them at least once.

At first the three just talked with their former kouhai, until they noticed how Kintaro's hand brushed against Ryoma's and Ryoma took it without hesitation. The glances they shared and also how both generally sought for the other.

"Who knew this would escalate this fast," Shirashi said with a smile on his face.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Nothing, Kin-chan."

Later all three made their way home and Kintaro looked at Ryoma, "Do you think they found out?"

"Probably, we weren't even hiding it."

"Well, now where they aren't here...," A big grin was on the read haired's face.

"I guess we can," Agreed Ryoma.

And with that both started kissing, finally letting their surpassed needs out.

They were always together, to the point they couldn't picture themselves with someone other.

To the point they got together.

 **3.** Excitement

Brown eyes kept gazing at the opponent before him, observing every move of him, whilst he prepared himself to serve the ball. The game started and he hoped for something excited, but never got it. His opponent was beaten in mere minutes and he couldn't help but feel disappointed despite knowing that he would win. With that he looked at the sky, his eyes having a longing look in them.

A longing look for excitement, for Echizen Ryoma.

* * *

It's been years, since Ryoma and he played an exciting game. Both are now third years and captains of their school's tennis team. He was shitenhoji's and Ryoma Seigaku's. Many things changed, they changed. Will he adapted different aspects of his Shirashi's personality, Ryoma totally changed. He had still the same personality, but was under so much pressure, that he forgot how to enjoy things. His goal is to lead Seigaku to victory, as he believed, that was what he needed to do for Tezuka. Both, Ryoma and he knew, that that wouldn't change, until Ryoma won. Though that didn't stop Kintaro from wanting to defeat Ryoma. If he would succeed was up to him.

It was the final match of the nationals - the match everyone waited for. Kintaro against Ryoma and really everyone wanted to see it.

They played for a long time, no one ready to lose, smashing the balls in the enemy's court. In the end Seigaku lost and Ryoma was frustrated, but before he could realize what happened, his cap was taken from it's place on his head and earned itself a place on the head of a red haired boy.

"Kintaro..."

"I'm happy, Ryoma."

'Naturally you would be,' Thought Ryoma, as he looked at the ground, his eyes darkening. 'Your team just won the nationals after all.'

"After all we both can play now in excitement again, now who the pressure is over."

Surprised, Seigaku's captain looked at the other.

 _Pressure... Over... Play... Excitement..._

Then he smiled a little, "Yeah, in excitement."

 **4.** Fight

Kintaro got always into fight. Sometimes for some stupid and childish reasons. Other times for serious and caring matters. This time it was because of the latter.

But Ryoma never really could understand emotions and this time it wasn't others.

* * *

"Idiot," His voice broke the silence, that they shared seconds ago. He wasn't all to happy about the situation. But then again, could you blame him? His boyfriend was in the hospital after all.

"Hey! I didn't wish to be here!"

It wasn't like Kintaro wanted to be there. He hadn't a choice and Ryoma knew this as well.

"But IIt was your choice, to start the damn fight for some stupid reasons."

At this Kintaro was mad. He didn't start the fight for a stupid reason. He did it for his boyfriend. So not knowing how to handle the pain, of his boyfriend believing he fought for a stupid reason, when in truth he did it for him, Kintaro glared at Ryoma and spoke with sharp words, "You never really understand."

Surprised at this, Ryoma's eyes widened and he was speechless for some seconds. Though soon his calm attitude came back and he asked, "What shouldn't I understand? You always fight for childish reasons."

"So my love for you is childish?"

Ryoma blinked and wondered what love had to do with everything. Kintaro saw noticed the gaze Ryoma had and all his anger vanished as fast as it appeared. How could he forget, that Ryoma literally didn't understand other's feelings. It was clear that he would react like that.

"Ryoma, I got into the fight because they talked trash about you."

Realization hit Ryoma and in his eyes was guilt hidden. He should have heard Kintaro out, but naturally he didn't notice anything again. Seeing the guilt, Kintaro grinned at Ryoma and said, "It's okay!"

"I'm sorry... I should have asked you for an explanation..."

The words were slowly said. Ryoma still had problems showing aaffection.

"Like I said it's okay! I didn't think about your problem with emotions too after all."

"..."

"Let's play a match, when they let me out, okay?"

"...Yeah."

* * *

Both fought each other often because of the same reasons, but they always made up fast.

In the end they just couldn't fight the other really - for that they had tennis.

 **5.** The Only One

 **_"You are..."_ **

* * *

At times like this, Ryoma wondered if he could have predicted everything and changed it for the better, but then he remembered that he wasn't strong enough and never would be. Then again, was it even about strength? Probably not, but strength was everything he knew. Exactly like victory was everything Rikkai's captain knew and fun... Fun everything Kintaro knew. He smirked at the memories of playing against Kintaro. The excitement he felt, that even Yukimura couldn't bring out... The joyful grins of Kintaro whenever they would play... The feelings both carved for each other. Kintaro was the only one, that could make him feel so alive.

And he missed it.

But he also understood, that he never would feel so again. That it was too late to change things and too late to pity himself because of what happened. After all already three years were over. He knew it wasn't his fault, that everything happened. He wasn't there and he couldn't have known, that it would happen. He couldn't have known, that the driver was drunk and didn't notice the red head.

Ryoma couldn't have known, that his only love would die on his birthday.

But he still wished, that Kintaro would have appeared on the day, as he sat in the hospital, and told him that it all was just for April fools. That it was just a joke. After Shitenhouji was known for their jokes, especially on April fools. But it wasn't and he knew that somewhere deep inside him. Ryoma didn't cry as he starred at the grave in front of him. No, he long ago lost all his tears. He just gazed at it not showing any emotions, even as he laid down the flowers. This was reality and he knew that.

Knew that it never gave something like everlasting love and never would give.

After all he sat in front of his love's grave.

* * *

 **_"... The Only One."_ **

**6.** Inferiority

He could never beat him.

 _And he hated that._

* * *

Kintaro wasn't dumb. He knew that he couldn't beat Ryoma. It was just impossible. People told him, that he could. That Ryoma and he were both as strong as the other, but he knew better. While years ago they were right, things changed over time and Ryoma got stronger and stronger until even Kintaro couldn't reach him anymore. It was impossible. The red head could train as much as he wanted, he couldn't beat Ryoma.

But he also couldn't give up.

So he didn't stop asking for matches and playing against him even though it got harder to bear the pain of always losing. Over time he remembered something his former captain, Shirashi, told him.

 _"Sometimes you need to know your enemy better, so that you can beat him."_

And Kintaro took his words serious, like he always did. First he tried to befriend Ryoma, then he tried to get on best friend level and lastly, they got together. Though he still didn't understand love and wasn't sure if he loved Ryoma back. Because of this he felt guilty whenever they would share sweet, innocent kisses on the lips. Or whenever they would hold hands together, as if they couldn't live without doing so. He really felt guilty and it was about to drive him crazy until one day...

"... You don't really love me, do you?"

First his eyes widened, then he stuttered, not knowing what to say. _How? Why? I'm sorry!_ But nothing wanted to leave his mouth. Then his supposed-to-be-boyfriend spoke again.

"It's okay."

And these words, were the reason his voice suddenly was back.

"I don't understand... I don't understand! Why?! Shouldn't you be sad?! Shouldn't you..."

"I can't have everything in life. So it's okay, that you don't love me back. It's your decision after all."

With that Ryoma just smiled. Not a smirk. Not a grin.

 _Just a knowing smile._

With that, Kintaro realized one thing.

 _He was even in life inferior to Ryoma._

 _And the whole inferiority just seemed to taunt him._

 **_Like Ryoma._ **

**7.** Heart

 _"You don't have a heart, do you?"_

He heard these words countless times and one day he started to believe himself in them.

* * *

As a demon, Ryoma didn't have it easy. While many mystical and magical creatures lived in that world, demons were still hated by the most people. They were cold and cruel according to angels and humans. Ryoma accepted the fact easily, not really bothering to care. Though that didn't mean, that no one liked demons or that everyone avoided them. No, there were some exceptions and sadly Ryoma needed to meet one, that wouldn't stop bothering him. It was a boy around two years older than him and an angel. The angel, by the name of Yukimura Seiichi, like he would find out later, found interest in demons even though angel would normally avoid demons. Apparently because of the reason, that both are the opposite of each other. At first Ryoma found it weird, that an angel would willing meet a human, but as he got to know Yukimura better, he realized that Yukimura was more of a demon than some other demons Ryoma knew.

With that Ryoma came to the conclusion, that the guy was batshit crazy.

Years, which were nothing for demons or angels got over and as he finally accepted Yukimura's presence, he met a human. An annoying human. He had red hair, that reminded Ryoma of fire and his eyes seemed to burn with passion. After useless tries to tell that human, that he was annoying, so that he would go away, Ryoma gave up. The boy seemed to ignore his taunts and glares. So Ryoma didn't see a reason to waste even more energy and without noticing, he accepted Tooyama Kintaro's presence.

Time got by and Ryoma got attached to the human. To the point mere friendship wasn't enough anymore. They would often talk together and Ryoma would often want to touch him in ways friends wouldn't. But he restrained himself from doing it. After all he knew, that Kintaro would anyway die one day. So he ignored everything.

Like he always did.

* * *

One day they were sitting together and talked about some things. Then Kintaro brought up a theme he didn't hear of for a long time.

"Koshimae... Do you really don't have a heart?"

His eyes widened in recognition for a second and then he smirked.

"What if I don't have one?"

"... I can't believe that..."

"Huh, why?"

"In your eyes... Are so many emotions, that you just can't be so heartless like everyone says! There are... There are just too many... Emotions..."

At first Ryoma was surprised, but then he grinned. He couldn't hold it back anymore. With that he shoved Kintaro to the ground and pinned his arms on both sites of the human's head.

"Ko-" Kintaro opened his mouth just to be interrupted by the demon kissing him.

Ryoma didn't care anymore. He would find a way, so that Kintaro could live on despite being human. He would show them all, that he had a heart. He could already see Yukimura bit his own lips and trying to hide a glare. Ryoma was sure, that the coldness in the eyes of the angel could still been seen. For some reason Yukimura disliked Kintaro. He could already hear the other humans crying and begging to let their "Kin-chan" alive. Despite that Ryoma never really hurt anyone.

He could hear them all calling him a heartless monster. Maybe even Kintaro would see him as such, but that didn't matter.

 _Because right now he had a heart._

 ** _And it screamed for_ love.**


End file.
